Repaying my debt
by aonalion
Summary: Sequel to 'You owe me a favor'. Simply put Jonouchi repaying what he owes to Kaiba. Shounen-ai/yaoi, Kaiba X Jonouchi, drabbles
1. Impatience

**A/N:** Many, many thanks to Haru Miku for giving me the idea of a drabbles collection! So yeah, in case you didn't figure it out this is a sequel (sorta) to 'You owe me a favor'.

And you know, if _you _(yes, you) have an idea for a drabble with Jonouchi and Kaiba, just tell me. I might write it ;)

* * *

_What a way to repay a debt_, Kaiba thought as he started getting light-headed.

Jonouchi was licking and kissing a trail down over his chest and stomach, flicking his tongue over a nipple and dipping it into the brunette's navel. He tugged impatiently at Kaiba's belt, but the brunette grabbed his hands and pulled them back up to his abs. Jonouchi obeyed, he had to after all, and started tracing patterns over Kaiba's soft skin instead.

It took Kaiba a moment to realize what the blonde was doing but then it dawned on him; he was drawing a simplified version of Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba chuckled but closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Jonouchi's fingers all over his chest.

Eventually, the blonde stopped, and bent down to kiss the hollow between Kaiba's collar-bones, before actually moving his lips over them and up to the brunette's ear, lightly licking the lobe.

Kaiba allowed himself to let out a contented sigh and could feel Jonouchi stir, still impatient. The brunette opened his eyes again and saw a pouting Jonouchi, which simply made him smile. Kaiba placed his hand behind Jonouchi's neck and pulled him close for a rough kiss, opening his mouth and allowing the blonde in there. Jonouchi thoroughly examined his mouth before pulling Kaiba's tongue into his own mouth, sucking it lightly.

After a while, Jonouchi drew back to be able to look Kaiba in the eyes, wondering what to do next. But the brunette simply smiled and pulled Jonouchi back down. The blonde hesitated for a moment, still unsure, but then lay down half on top of Kaiba, his arms around him and his head neatly tucked in near the brunette's neck.

It didn't take long until Jonouchi's hands started running up and down Kaiba's stomach again, but the brunette managed to catch his hand and lace their fingers together, stilling the blonde.

Jonouchi sighed in annoyance but eventually settled, his breathing becoming slow and even, and perfectly matched with Kaiba's.


	2. Attack

**A/N:** Forgot to mention last time that none of the chapters are longer than 500 words. Also, I'll try to write 20 chapters, but we'll se how that works out xD

If you have an idea for a drabble, just tell me! I might write it ;)

* * *

Kaiba knew something was off as soon as he sat foot in the empty hallway. It couldn't possibly be empty; he could feel someone's presence in there. But he didn't mind, since he knew no one dared to actually _do_ anything towards him. He was far too rich and powerful for that.

He walked by door after door, the feeling of… _someone else_… constantly growing stronger. Then a door to his right suddenly slammed open and a figure moving so fast he became a blur rushed out. Strong hands gripped Kaiba by the upper arms and pulled him through the door, and it closed behind them with a bang.

Inside the room it was completely dark, but before Kaiba could even react, the same hands pushed him while something got in the way of his legs, which resulted in him falling forwards and landing painfully on his stomach. He lost his breath for a moment, but before he could regain it or even turn around to his back, someone abruptly sat down on his lower back.

"Hi Kaiba."

"Hey Jonouchi." Kaiba sighed, because he could hear the blonde was smiling.

"Wow, you're really tense." Jonouchi said and began rubbing circles the brunette's back. "Almost as if you expect people to jump at you at any second." Kaiba groaned and made a half-heartedly attempt to get loose, but failed miserably. The blonde was surprisingly heavy.

"Why are you finding this so funny?"

"Come now… relax." Jonouchi said as he moved his fingers down Kaiba's spine, one vertebra at the time. He could feel the body underneath him relax with an annoyed sigh, and he smiled. The blonde moved his fingers and hands all over Kaiba's backside, gently or not-so-gently caressing his muscles one by one.

Kaiba himself managed to relax more and more, the warm weight of Jonouchi pressing down on his certainly helped, and even though the floor wasn't very comfortable, the brunette suddenly found himself drifting off into half-slumber. Kaiba let out a contented sigh as Jonouchi dug his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp now.

But then he suddenly remembered something which made a tiny frown cease his face.

"Jonouchi… I was on my way to a meeting."

"So?"

"_So_… it's very important." Kaiba said, but his words had no power behind them. He really didn't feel like going to that meeting anymore. Staying here seemed much more important, much… nicer. But then Jonouchi sighed.

_Why_ did Jonouchi have to listen to him for once? Kaiba thought as the blonde got off him, and then helped him up. Why? But before Kaiba could walk out the door Jonouchi grabbed him again and placed a quick, rough kiss on his lips which made his entire body tense up again.

Then he was suddenly shoved out through the door and left standing there alone, blinking in the sudden light.


	3. Strip

The sound of Kaiba slapping away Jonouchi's hand was all that could be heard in the otherwise empty room. Kaiba's face was calm, cool and collected, while Jonouchi was rapidly turning red, his fists clenched.

This was one of the rare occasions Kaiba had said no when Jonouchi was about to please him, but the blonde had not taken it well, and tried to do so anyways.

"No." Kaiba clarified; his voice clear, as if speaking to a child. Jonouchi certainly acted like one right now; his teeth were visibly gritted and his fierce eyes almost hidden beneath his bangs. "Strip."

It had taken Jonouchi a moment to get what the brunette meant. At first he carelessly kicked off his shoes, but then he took it slower. He carefully undid every button on his jacket before calmly pulling it off, unzipped his pants and pulled them down, tossing them behind himself and not caring where they landed. He never broke eye contact with Kaiba, and couldn't help but smile mischievously as the brunette licked his dry lips.

Jonouchi pulled his shirt up over his head and casually dropped it on the floor. Then he slowly started turning around, stretching and flexing as he went. He held his arms up high which made his stomach thinner and his ribs stick out. Then he turned to Kaiba and simply stood there with his arms crossed, knowing it made his biceps look bigger.

"Those too." Kaiba said with a crooked smiled and pointed towards Jonouchi's boxers.

The blonde hesitated for a split second but then removed his underwear too. As he stood there with his arms just hanging by his side Kaiba started walking around him, watching him from every angle. The brunette reached out a single finger, tracing a thin line from Jonouchi's shoulder to his shoulder-blade, down his spine and up again, up on his neck and close to his ear, down to his collar-bone and over a nipple.

Jonouchi bit his lip but couldn't help but shiver and shudder as Kaiba's cold finger just barely touched his skin. Kaiba only pulled back for a moment before putting both his hands over Jonouchi's chest and sliding them downwards.

Kaiba's smile widened as Jonouchi drew in a sharp breath.

"Is it cold in here?" Kaiba wondered with a glance downwards. Jonouchi bit back a growl but rolled his eyes, which Kaiba noticed. He grinned. "Come on. I'll warm you up."

Without looking back to see if Jonouchi actually followed him, Kaiba turned around and walked into the room next door. But he didn't have to check if Jonouchi followed, because he knew he would.

* * *

**A/N:** Hurrhurr X'3

Happy new year everyone! :D


	4. Storytime

**A/N:** I should not be allowed to write fanfictions while high on sugar. Or maybe that's the best time to do it. Either way. Both.

* * *

"Whatcha readin'?" Jonouchi wondered and dropped down on the couch next to Kaiba.

"Finance report." The young CEO responded without lifting his eyes from the page.

"That sounds boring and stupid. Here, read this instead."

Kaiba blinked as Jonouchi simply dropped a thin book right in his lap, on top of the papers he had been reading. He sighed as he saw the blonde's innocent smile but picked up the book and read the title.

"You're joking."

Jonouchi continued smiling that complete-moron-smile which made Kaiba warm on the inside and incredibly annoyed at the same time.

"_Little Red Ridinghood_?" the blonde nodded excitedly and gestured to Kaiba to open the book, which he did, and started reading out loud:

"_The Little Red Ridinghood was walking through the forest, on his way to his grandmother, who was sick and needed taking care for. He was tall but slender, and very handsome, with golden hair and eyes. He was wearing the red hoodie which had given him his nickname, and carrying a back-pack filled with cake and lemonade._

_He had been walking for some time when someone suddenly blocked his path, stopping him from walking any further. It was the wolf, and Red knew it, but he didn't fear him. The wolf had pointy ears sticking up on top of his head, through his brown hair. He was surprisingly handsome too, and his eyes cold blue and calculating…"_

Kaiba trailed off and lifted his head to meet Jonouchi's eyes, only to find he actually didn't smile anymore, but his eyes glistened with a dangerous gleam. The brunette sighed but smiled.

"You're… you just…" he let out something in between a grunt and another sigh. "Idiot." he said fondly, and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Jonouchi's lips.

* * *

"What big teeth you have!" Jonouchi gasped with laughter several hours later, when Kaiba – hovering above him – roughly bit down on Jonouchi's shoulder to teach him a lesson.


	5. Interrupted

**A/N:** Shorty! I might upload another one later, if I feel like it.

Also, I'm having trouble with my traffic. Like, I can't view the page at all, it just says 'An error occurred'. It's really annoying. Oh, but I have a new poll on my page, go check it out!

* * *

It was almost always Jonouchi who suddenly dragged Kaiba away from the others, and nearly every time Kaiba accepted his fate and let the blonde do what he wanted to. Once or twice, when Kaiba had enough waiting, he'd grab Jonouchi and pull him away, practically commanding him to have his way with him.

But Jonouchi obeyed; who wouldn't after all?

Only once, Kaiba had refused.

They had been walking right next to each other when Jonouchi suddenly shoved Kaiba right into the wall. This made the brunette loose his breath for a second, but that wasn't the reason he pushed the blonde away when he tried to kiss him.

Jonouchi glared at Kaiba, his fists clenched and his breathing a little faster than usual. Kaiba's breath was shallow too, but other than that he seemed like his normal, calm self, except for the fact that he still had his hand on Jonouchi's chest to keep him from getting closer.

Then Mokuba had suddenly walked around the corner. He took in the scene in one glance and quickly told Jonouchi to stop trying to pick a fight with Kaiba, upon which the blonde had turned around and walked away the other direction, without a word.

Kaiba simply watched him as he walked away, his fists still clenched.


	6. Hesitancy

**A/N:** Yep, another one. Because I'm bored. So very bored.

* * *

Once again, Jonouchi was hovering over Kaiba, both of them in nothing but their boxers. Kaiba's chest was slowly sinking and rising, completely relaxed, as he watched Jonouchi lower his head.

Jonouchi gently kissed Kaiba's abdomen, right beside his navel, which sent a jolt of pleasure through the brunette's body. The blonde hesitated before moving over to the pelvic line, moving his lips and tongue over it. Again, he paused before slowly moving upwards, and was just about to kiss Kaiba's collar-bone when the brunette stopped him, putting both his hands on Jonouchi's chest.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing." The blonde's voice was low and he didn't want to meet Kaiba's eyes.

"I know something's not right, so tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it… with _me_ or the entire world?"

"… The entire world."

That little piece of information somehow made Kaiba happy, in a weird way. Of course it was bad Jonouchi was upset about something, but the fact that he simply didn't want to talk about it _now_ meant that maybe he would want to talk about it with someone _later_. And maybe that someone would be Kaiba.

"Come on." The brunette said and grabbed Jonouchi's hands. The blonde hesitated but then let Kaiba pull him down, wrapping his arms around the brunette and settling his head on his shoulder.

Jonouchi sighed, and Kaiba him held tighter, wishing there was something more he could do for the blonde.


	7. Virtual World

**A/N:** Huzzah, my traffic is back! :D And it's kind of interesting to see how much more popular this story is compared to my GX-fics. In a pretty sad kind of way.

* * *

Jonouchi blinked. This was not the place he'd been a second ago.

He was standing in the middle of a field filled with lush green grass, slowly swinging back and forth in the light breeze. Red, yellow and blue flowers were scattered around him, and in the distance he could see huge forests and mountains. The sky was clear blue with a few, cotton candy like clouds spread out over it.

"What do you think?" a voice asked behind him. Jonouchi spun around and found Kaiba standing there, watching him with a small smile on his lips. The blonde chuckled.

"What are you wearing?" Because the brunette had a very light blue suit with sharp features and an almost metallic look to it, and on his back a pair of silvery wings sprout out.

"Take a look at yourself." Kaiba responded with a sly smile.

When Jonouchi looked down he saw the he too was wearing a suit, but his was black and seemed to be made out of a lighter material than Kaiba's. As he reached back to touch his scapulars he felt something hard yet warm sticking out there. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, you've got wings too." Kaiba said before turning away his head, looking out over the landscape. "So what do you think?"

"This is… amazing." Jonouchi said truthfully. "You… _programmed_ all of this?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"And we've got a whole world to explore? And there's no one else here?" Kaiba nodded and then shook his head, smiling at the blonde's questions. "And we get back to our world…"

"… seconds after we entered this one, no matter how long we _think_ we're in here."

"Wow."

"So in theory, we could live out an entire lifetime in here." _Together_, Kaiba finished the sentence in his head but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Together." Jonouchi said so casually it made the brunette blink and snap his head towards him, but the blonde was simply smiling, blushing slightly. Then he held out his hand for Kaiba to take before they walked away together, exploring the world and themselves and each other.


	8. Dirty

**A/N:** What happened to all those lovely little reviews I used to get? If you don't like this story, please tell me why. (And yeah, I know... they're pretty ooc.)

Anyways, here's one of my personal favorites X3

* * *

Jonouchi stood on all four on top of Kaiba again, bending down only to kiss a trail from his collarbone down on his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into the brunette's navel. A moan ripped itself from Kaiba's throat, but then he suddenly put his hands on the blonde's chest, stopping him.

Jonouchi looked up in surprise, but Kaiba smiled wickedly and suddenly grabbed the blonde and rolled them both over, so Kaiba was on top. The blonde made a startled little sound but accepted it, and got comfortable, where he was lying on his back.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kaiba said and looked decidedly mischievous.

"Yeah, what's that?" Jonouchi wondered and smiled at the face Kaiba made.

"Close your eyes." Kaiba demanded and bent down to kiss Jonouchi squarely on the lips as he closed his eyes. The blonde could feel Kaiba climbing off the bed and hear him move around in the room for a bit before coming back.

Then Jonouchi suddenly felt something tickle his stomach, then his arm and his cheek. It almost felt like… _paper?_ He snapped his eyes open even though Kaiba hadn't told him he could, and simply gaped. Kaiba was holding out fistfuls of five, ten and twenty dollar bills, letting them rain down on Jonouchi's practically naked body. The brunette chuckled at Jonouchi's expression but then climbed on top of him again.

"But… wha− why…?" Jonouchi managed to say. Kaiba chuckled again and rolled over, pulling Jonouchi on top of him, so they were back where they started. Only now, Kaiba was lying on a pillow of money. He shrugged.

"Do I really need a reason?"

Jonouchi coughed slightly.

"I think you do."

"… Maybe I want to show what it's like to be rich, out of kindness. Or maybe I'm doing the same thing, but out of pure spite." Kaiba said, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth, but he didn't meet Jonouchi's eyes, and played with a lock of the blonde's hair. "You pick which one you think it is."

Jonouchi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And you're calling me the idiot."

But then he bent down and kissed Kaiba roughly, mostly just to make him stop laughing.


	9. Breaking and Entering

Jonouchi knew how to pick locks. It wasn't a knowledge he had to use very often, but when it suddenly became necessary it was very useful. Like right now for example.

Thanks to everything happening – all the duels, all the bad guys showing up – he and Kaiba hadn't been able to see each other for a while and it was slowly but surely driving the blond insane. It wasn't like he _needed_ Kaiba, or actually _wanted_ to see him, but… yeah, but what?

He told his inner voice to shut it and concentrated on making as little noise as possible as he moved around the dark corridors of the Kaiba mansion. It was hard, because he hadn't really spent much time in there and didn't exactly know what it looked like. But he did know where Kaiba's bedroom was, and that's where he was heading.

Kaiba's bedroom door wasn't locked, and Jonouchi hadn't really expected it to be. He slipped inside and immediately saw the contours of a man lying fast asleep in the giant bed. The blonde vaguely wondered if he could actually lie down next to him without waking him up, but decided it didn't really matter. As usual he didn't care about his clothes and let them drop down on the floor in a sloppy heap before carefully working his way down under all the sheets and blankets.

The brunet stirred in his sleep before suddenly opening his eyes, only to find Jonouchi fondly smiling back towards him, nothing but inches away.

"This counts as breaking and entering." Kaiba's voice was surprisingly clear for someone who just had been asleep. Jonouchi briefly wondered if he really had been sleeping, but decided that didn't matter either.

"Who are you going to tell?" the blond asked before snuggling up close to the brunette, who let out an annoyed breath but wound his arms around Jonouchi's body and eventually went back to sleep.

Waking up in the morning with the blond next to him was all he could ask for.


	10. Birthday Present

Jonouchi tore off the wrapping paper and string in a way that made Kaiba chuckle. He looked like a small child opening the first present of his birthday. But when Jonouchi opened the black box underneath the paper he froze, and simply stared.

"Happy birthday, puppy."

Lying on a black velvet cushion lay a simple yet beautiful collar. It was in fine black leather with a belt buckle shaped like a 'K'.

The grip around the box tightened. Jonouchi gulped and hid his eyes from Kaiba, who was studying him to see his reaction. Suddenly, Jonouchi carelessly threw away the whole box so it landed upside down a few feet away. Kaiba drew in a sharp breath and reached out for the blond, but he had already stood up and begun to walk away.

He stopped a few feet away, his whole body jerking like he couldn't decide whether to stay or go, but his back was still turned towards Kaiba and his arms crossed. Kaiba stood up and carefully picked up the collar – dusting it off – before moving over to Jonouchi, but he stopped at a safe distance.

"I didn't…" Kaiba begun, wasn't sure how to continue and started over. "I never intended this to be an insult, or a joke." His voice became lower, and he spoke more slowly. "I really want you to have this."

Jonouchi uncrossed his arms and his head hung low, looking at the floor. He slowly turned around, but it took a moment before he raised his head and looked Kaiba in the eyes. He looked so distressed, Kaiba just wanted to pull him close and hold him, assure him everything was okay; but he knew that if he did he would probably hurt Jonouchi's pride even more.

Instead, Kaiba questioningly held out the collar and when Jonouchi didn't seem to react at all, Kaiba knew it really was okay. He reached out and placed the collar around the blond's neck, fastening it so it wouldn't hurt him no matter what he did, and so he could take if off easily.

Kaiba let his arms stay around Jonouchi's neck and after a short while felt the blond's hands settle on his back. The brunet smiled cautiously. Jonouchi didn't smile back, but allowed Kaiba to close in and kiss him softly right on the lips anyway.

"Happy birthday."


	11. Finally

**A/N:** Just a quick note; **This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

The mere sight of Kaiba lying underneath him – his face flustered, mouth slightly open, eyes filled with lust – made Jonouchi's breath speed up and sent shivers up and down his spine. His hands trembled a little as he gently pulled off Kaiba his boxers and placed a kiss on his stomach, right below his navel.

He had asked, truly, honestly, if Kaiba wanted to top. Kaiba had – with a deep and passionate kiss – truly, honestly said he'd rather bottom.

So here they were; Jonouchi slowly rubbing some scented oil between the brunet's legs and onto his own aroused length before taking a quick glance upwards, wordlessly asking for permission. But Kaiba simply smiled and nodded slightly. Jonouchi took a shaky breath and then gently entered Kaiba with one finger.

The brunet moaned and threw his head backwards, his back arching slightly. Jonouchi pulled out and used two fingers instead, which made Kaiba gasp with pain or pleasure or both. As the blond pulled out again Kaiba threw his arms around Jonouchi's neck, bringing him close to kiss him.

Still with Kaiba's lips caught in a kiss, Jonouchi slowly and carefully entered Kaiba. The brunet gave up something between a moan and a scream, and Jonouchi held still, waiting for him to relax. Then he started moving, slowly at first but then faster and faster, driven insane by the grunts and groans Kaiba let out.

Jonouchi reached out and touched Kaiba, matching the strokes with his own rocking, bringing them both closer to the edge. Kaiba finally came with a scream that sounded like music to Jonouchi's ears and made the blond release deep inside of Kaiba.

He pulled out, his whole body trembling now, and collapsed half on top of Kaiba, who immediately threw his arms around the blond's sweaty body and kissed his forehead. Jonouchi smiled weakly and kissed Kaiba softly right on the lips before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off into sleep, the body underneath him slowly rising and sinking with every breath Kaiba took.


	12. A single song

It was one of those rare occasions when Jonouchi showed up where Kaiba was but didn't actually _do_ something. Kaiba didn't even know how Jonouchi had known this was the hotel he was staying at, but it didn't really matter. He had just knocked on the brunet's door and walked in when said person opened, without even saying a word.

Kaiba let him in; what else was he supposed to do?

So now Jonouchi simply stood by the window, which actually covered most of the wall opposite to the door, and looked out over the city. Kaiba sat behind his desk, working. Neither of them said anything, but the other person's plain company was somehow reassuring.

The brunet normally enjoyed silence, and especially when he worked, but the very first thing the blond had done when he came into the hotel-room was turning on the radio. Kaiba didn't like the main-stream crap they played, but Jonouchi seemed to, and that was good enough for Kaiba.

A sudden smile played across Jonouchi's face as a new song started playing. Kaiba noticed his smile but didn't exactly think more about it until Jonouchi stood right in front of him, holding out one hand towards him.

Kaiba blinked but then took his hand, and allowed Jonouchi to pull him up on his feet. Without a word, Jonouchi snuck his arms around Kaiba's neck while the brunet himself loosely placed his hands on the blond's hips. Slowly, they started turning around, gently rocking from side to side and never breaking eye contact.

Jonouchi's smile was contagious, and after nothing but moments, Kaiba couldn't help but smile too, which made the blond's grin even bigger. Kaiba noticed how Jonouchi's eyes seemed to shine at moments like that and vaguely wished his own eyes were that bright and warm, mainly so he could make Jonouchi smile like that.

But the song eventually ended and as it did, they pulled each other closer in a warm, tight embrace, holding each other and not willing to ever let go.


	13. Water

**A/N:** I don't really feel like writing lately :/ I feel like drawing though, so check out my deviantArt account ;)

* * *

Kaiba really should learn to close the bathroom door after himself. But at least it made things easier, Jonouchi thought as he snuck in through the unlocked door. It was really warm and humid in there, the sound of running water all you could hear. Behind a frosted glass-screen the blond could see the silhouette of a man, turning and twisting around as water fell down upon him.

It was Mokuba who had let Jonouchi into the Kaiba mansion, but quickly told him to stay put in the hall until the older Kaiba brother had finished his shower. Jonouchi, whoever, had a better idea.

He could see Kaiba's clothes lying neatly folded on a chair to the left, but didn't mind that and simply dropped his own clothes right on the floor.

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath and his whole body shuddered as a pair of slender arms wound themselves around his waist from behind, but he quickly relaxed, for he recognized the touch.

"Hey." Jonouchi murmured and gently kissed the juncture between Kaiba's neck and shoulder.

"Hey." Kaiba responded softly and put his hands over the blond's, slowly rocking them both back and forth. The steaming hot water crashed down on them both and made their entire bodies relax and become soft and warm. They closed their eyes simultaneously and drifted off into some kind of half-unconscious state where all that existed was themselves and the water and the warmth.

After seconds or minutes or hours – they really couldn't tell and it really didn't seem important – Kaiba finally shifted and broke free from Jonouchi's grip so he could turn around and face the blond instead. He chuckled and brushed away a strand of hair from Jonouchi's forehead before placing a kiss there. His hair looked ridiculous when it was wet.

This was what Kaiba lo– liked about the blond. He was so random. Suddenly, he would just be there right next to him, sneaking up on him to steal a kiss or something as simple as a touch. And he had to wait, because he never knew when Jonouchi would turn up, and he walked around in a nervousness which made it hard to concentrate. But it was a _good_ kind of nervousness.

The only problem now was sneaking him out of the bathroom without Mokuba noticing.


	14. Scapegoat

**A/N:** I suppose this chapter should be rated **M **;)

* * *

Jonouchi was wearing nothing but the beautiful black collar he'd gotten for his birthday. Kaiba on the other hand, was fully dressed – albeit not for long – and was eyeing the blond up and down, taking in the sight of him.

It always surprised him how fast Jonouchi could get his clothes off, but then again, the blond didn't exactly care if his clothes got wrinkled, or even torn for that matter. Kaiba was more cautious, which Jonouchi was aware off as he started undressing the brunet.

He got problems right away, trying to remove Kaiba's metal bracelets, but Kaiba simply chuckled and lay back, determined not to help the blond at all. He could wait. Jonouchi eventually managed to get the bracelets off and was able to remove the brunet's white coat as well, gently laying it aside for later. Then he unbuckled the belt and pulled down his pants, and lastly pulled Kaiba's shirt over his head.

Jonouchi carefully folded all the clothes and put them away before turning to Kaiba again, running his fingers up and down his stomach and delighted in the way the brunet squirmed. His hand travelled further down and played with the elastic band on Kaiba's boxers. The blond met Kaiba's eyes for a second before brushing his hand down underneath the fabric.

Kaiba let out something in between a moan and a gasp. His eyes closed and his back arched slightly, just enough to make Jonouchi grin wickedly. But then he suddenly stopped.

"Hold on." Jonouchi said and moved his hand a little. "Do you mind just taking these off?" He fingered at the edge of Kaiba's boxers again. The brunet rolled his eyes.

"Let me think, do I mind taking them off so you can give me a better hand-job?"

Jonouchi smiled sheepishly and actually blushed, but easily removed Kaiba's boxers and continued what he had been doing. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Kaiba's aroused length before taking him in his hand; his grip grew firmer and faster as the brunet's moans and grunts grew louder. Seeing Kaiba come, his face showing off the ultimate pleasure, was enough to send Jonouchi spiraling into his own bliss.

But he wasn't done there, because as Kaiba simply lay there, panting, Jonouchi bent down and licked up the mess while slowly caressing Kaiba's hips. Not until he was done he got permission to curl up next to the brunet, rubbing his nose against Kaiba's neck and sneaking his arms around his slightly sweaty body.

Kaiba reached up and gingerly touched the black collar around Jonouchi's neck, wondering if he actually owned the blond.


	15. Still in debt

Sometimes, Jonouchi could do nothing to repay what he owed to Kaiba, or at least not do it the way he wanted to. At those times, the blond and the brunet would ferociously bump into each other while walking, and glare at each other.

The rest of their friends were there, and they stared at Kaiba and Jonouchi in confusion until one of them said something.

"Watch where you're walking, mutt." Kaiba would say.

"_You_ watch where you're walking, Kaiba." Jonouchi would reply.

And while they could not do anything thanks to their friends being there, in their minds they reached out for each other, and smiled when they touched, as if it was for the very first time.


	16. Scars

For once, it was Jonouchi who got shoved down on the bed, Kaiba quickly climbing on top of him and ripping his shirt off. Jonouchi didn't fight back; he'd never do that, and closed his eyes as Kaiba began to tentatively slide his hands up and down his abdomen, just barely touching his skin with the tip of his fingers. Kaiba could feel Jonouchi's ribs underneath his skin, and the blond shivered as Kaiba's hands continued moving downwards.

The brunet suddenly frowned.

He couldn't see it, but he could feel them. Dozens of tiny, tiny scars all over Jonouchi's stomach and chest. And now, when he looked closer, he could see a handful of bruises too, almost invisible but not quite healed up yet. Now they were nothing but yellow discolors on his skin.

Kaiba fingered a longer scar on Jonouchi's side before bending down and gently kissing it.

"What are you doing to your body?"

Jonouchi watched Kaiba through half-lidded eyes for a good while before responding.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"In that case you can't tell me what to do either."

Kaiba's eyes grew darker. But then he closed his eyes and tried a different approach instead.

"Look, I care about you. Enough for me to not want you to get hurt."

He could see Jonouchi soften, and the blond sighed.

"I…" he hesitated but then decided to just spit it out. "I care about you too… enough for me to not want you to worry."

The brunet opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, and lay down half on top of the blond and wrapping his arms around him. After a split second, Jonouchi threw his arms around Kaiba's body too and moved around a bit before settling.

Kaiba may have not gotten what he wanted from the blond; an answer, but he'd gotten something much, much better. A sign of affection.


	17. Body warmth

**A/N:** Only a few left now! ;)

* * *

Of all the things Jonouchi could do towards Kaiba, this was his absolute favorite.

The brunet was sitting in the sofa, and Jonouchi sat in his lap, straddling him and pinning him down, but Kaiba didn't mind. Jonouchi kissed his lips tentatively before moving his lips down over his jawline, to his neck. He gently nibbled Kaiba's skin before sucking roughly; leaving a mark he knew would be hidden underneath the brunet's clothing. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it.

Kaiba allowed himself to moan and snuck his hands in under Jonouchi's shirt and up his side. The blond's breath hitched as Kaiba hit a special spot, and the brunet smiled while he remembered that spot, knowing he could use it later.

Jonouchi licked the hollow behind the brunet's ear before violently grabbing his hair and pulled his head back, so Kaiba found himself staring at the ceiling, but he quickly closed his eyes again. Then Jonouchi started moving his lips up and down Kaiba's throat, and smiled as the brunet hummed which made his Adams apple vibrate under Jonouchi's lips.

Slowly, the blond stopped what he was doing and let go of Kaiba's hair, allowing him to turn his head down again. The brunet burrowed his nose into the juncture between Jonouchi's neck and shoulder while the blond pulled Kaiba incredibly close, and then they sat there, simply breathing, sharing body warmth.


	18. Sin

**A/N:** This is one of my favs, whee!

* * *

"So this is the benefit of being rich." Jonouchi said as he watched all the things Kaiba had ordered up to his room. There were scented candles and oils, flower petals in wooden baskets, fruit and berries in all shapes, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

"Well, one of them anyways." Kaiba replied and picked up a strawberry, studied it for a moment before dipping it in the melted chocolate. He brought it up to Jonouchi's mouth and the blonde willingly opened up, taking the whole strawberry in one bite. He licked the chocolate off Kaiba's fingers.

"Come on." Jonouchi said and practically shoved Kaiba down on the large bed. Kaiba didn't seem to mind though, and he chuckled as Jonouchi climbed onto the bed too and hovered over him. "What?" Jonouchi wanted to know but came closer and started fumbling with the buttons of Kaiba's coat.

"Lust is a sin." The brunette simply responded. The blonde snorted.

"So is gluttony." Jonouchi took a quick glance around the room. "And greed…" he bent down to kiss Kaiba's neck, licking along his jawline. "… and pride."

"Pride?" Kaiba questioned. Jonouchi simply raised an eye-brow towards him but then continued moving his lips over the brunette's soft skin. "You know what else is a sin?"

Jonouchi only responded with a low grunt, busy trying to pull the coat off Kaiba's body. The brunette helped but then answered his own question:

"Envy."

The word was nothing but a whisper, but it made Jonouchi freeze and turn towards Kaiba, meeting his eyes and not looking away. The lust in his eyes were gone and replaced with something much more familiar, which made his normally warm eyes seem as cold as Kaiba's.

"Wrath." Kaiba said. Again, it was barely above a whisper, and yet completely audible in the silence which followed his previous statement. Jonouchi blew out a breath and then returned to Kaiba's neck, licking lightly before biting down roughly, which made the brunette cry out in surprise.

"Well, then we've got almost all of them covered." Jonouchi licked again, tasting the blood.

"Not sloth."

"Nope. No time for that now." The blonde suddenly sat down on Kaiba's lap, playing with the front of his shirt and looking decidedly mischievous. "Bet you've never had angry sex before."


	19. Beautiful lie

**A/N:** Second last one, omg! I'll probably upload the final one tomorrow :)

* * *

Jonouchi snuck his arms around Kaiba's neck for what felt like both the first and the hundredth time, running his tongue over Kaiba's bottom lip before gently nibbling it. The brunet made a little sound deep down in his throat which was enough to drive Jonouchi himself insane.

But then Kaiba suddenly held up a hand and gently pushed away the blond. Jonouchi drew back but still had his arms around Kaiba's neck, worriedly searching his face for any kind of indication as to why he had been pushed away – because Kaiba wouldn't deny Jonouchi without a reason. But the brunet's expression was surprisingly soft.

"I've been wanting to ask you… don't you think you've repaid what you owe me yet?" His voice was nothing but a whisper, but Jonouchi froze as it felt like his stomach dropped deep down into some dark pit. Even though he managed to keep his mouth shut his eyes widened without him being able to stop it.

Yes, he'd probably repaid his debt a dozen times over by now, but… he didn't want to stop. He enjoyed being close to the brunet, his former enemy and his current… what? Lover? During the past days, weeks, _months_, he'd seen so much in Kaiba he never even knew existed. He could be tender, sweet and caring and not just towards his beloved little brother, but to others as well. You just had to take the time to get close to him, get to know him.

_He really didn't want to stop_.

Jonouchi cursed himself mentally when he started feeling like he was about to cry, and hid his eyes beneath golden locks of hair, turning away his face from Kaiba's watchful eyes.

Kaiba cleared his throat.

"But, you know… I did save your life, and that's something you don't repay easily… Quite frankly, I'm not entirely convinced you're truly that grateful about me saving you." Jonouchi jerked his head up at the brunet's words. Kaiba's face would have been emotionless for anyone who hadn't spent as much time with him as Jonouchi had. The blonde could see the tiny, tiny spark in his cold blue eyes and the way his lips just barely curled up by the corners.

"… Maybe you need some convincing." Jonouchi managed to say through the lump in his throat.

"Maybe I do."

And Jonouchi blinked away his tears and smiled as he closed in to kiss Kaiba, again and again. He would never fully repay what he owed the brunet.


	20. Consider it repaid

As always, Jonouchi had saved the very best for the very last. He hoped, no, he _knew_ what it would do towards Kaiba, and had saved it even though he'd been wanting to do it for so long.

They were both in their boxers; Kaiba, because Jonouchi wanted to be able to reach every single little spot on his body; Jonouchi, simply because he could. They were even in a bed for a change. Before, they had mostly been standing up, leaning against whatever they could find, or sitting down on every flat surface they found. Heck, they'd even done it on the floor once.

But now, they were in Kaiba's bed, in Kaiba's mansion. Jonouchi had simply showed up at his door-step, and Kaiba had let him in, thankful his little brother was in school.

Kaiba was lying down on the bed, completely relaxed, with his hands up by his head and his legs spread wide apart. Jonouchi sat next to him, eyeing the brunet's muscles which subtlety swelled under his skin, and gently tracing patterns with the tip of his fingers on his stomach. Kaiba's eyes were half-lidded, watching the blond with a small smile grazing his lips, knowing the puppy belonged to him.

Jonouchi bent down and gave Kaiba a single kiss on his stomach – which sent sparks through the brunet's body – before moving upwards. He rubbed his nose along the brunet's jaw-line and settled by his ear, his hands on either side of Kaiba's head for support. He drew in the smell of Kaiba's hair before opening his mouth.

"I love you."

The words rang through the silence, seemed to echo around the world before they disappeared, leaving nothing but the sound of their breaths behind. Kaiba's eyes were wide.

"Say it again." he almost whispered.

Jonouchi pulled back to be able to look the brunet into his eyes. Kaiba held his breath, waiting for the blond to take back his words, but he never did.

"I love you." Jonouchi repeated.

"Again." Kaiba demanded. "Again!"

"I love you." The blond said and bent down, kissing Kaiba's stomach again. "I… love… _you_." He kissed again and again, between each word, until Kaiba could do nothing but squirm and laugh and try to get loose. Jonouchi slowly stopped, and so did Kaiba. The brunet had tears by the corners of his eyes from trying to hold back his laugh. They simply watched each other for a while, drinking in the sight of one another, their expressions soft.

"I love you." Kaiba said, barely above a whisper.

The blond closed his eyes for a moment and let the words sink in. He had hoped the brunet would say that, but hadn't known for sure. The nervousness had been eating him for some time now. A wide smile spread across his face and when he opened his eyes again he saw Kaiba sitting up, getting closer to kiss him. He threw his arms around Jonouchi's neck and practically attacked him, which made the blond laugh, but he kissed him back, tenderly.

* * *

**A/N:** It's finallt done! I hope you enjoyed it! :)

And I sort of promised myself I wouldn't write another Puppyshipping fic in a while but of course I had a new idea just after that xD Hopefully it'll be a bit less ooc, if I should write it down ^^


End file.
